Here Comes Goodbye
by xArmyxWifex
Summary: John just lost the love of his life, and is now left alone with their daughter. How will he cope with the loss?


**Well, I actually cried while writing this one. I''d really love to hear what you think about it. So please review. I'd really appreciate it. **

**-Paige**

_

* * *

I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road_

_And it's not like her to drive that slow_

_Nothings on the radio_

_Footsteps on the front porch I hear my doorbell_

_She usually comes right in_

_Now I can tell_

All I could think about was Ashley. When I got the call that she'd been in an accident, my heart just about stopped. She'd been at the hospital for a week now. At the moment me and our daughter Lexie were at the house, getting ready to head back over there.

We were just about to leave when I heard her sister's truck coming up the road. For some reason she was driving really slow today, and normally you can hear her country music blaring from the speakers a mile away, but not this time. I could hear her footsteps on the front porch, but she rang the doorbell. Any other time she just walks right in.

Fear suddenly started to overcome my entire body as I let her in the house. She looks at me and I can see that she's been crying.

"Jasmine what's," I started

"It's happening Johnny, we gotta go" she said trying to fight back her tears.

I ran and got Lexie from her room and we rushed back to the hospital.

_Here comes goodbye_

_Here comes the last time_

_Here comes the start of every sleepless night_

_The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

_Here comes the pain_

_Here comes me wishing things would never change_

_And she was right here in my arms tonight_

_But here comes goodbye_

When we got to hospital her mom looked at me and started to cry again. I went over to her and pulled her into a hug trying to calm her down. After a few minutes she pulled away and looked up at me.

"You should go in and see her John" She said through her sobs.

I walked into the room and walked over to her bed, I said Lexie's crib on the table next to the bed, and looked down at the woman I loved more than anything in the world. I sat down by her side and took her hand. I didn't know what I was supposed to say to her. So I just said what I was thinking and how I felt.

"I guess this is goodbye. Here come's the last time. The start of every sleepless night, and the start of every tear I'm gonna cry. Here comes the pain, and wishing that things wouldn't change. And you were right here in my arms. Here comes goodbye" I said through my tears, giving her one more kiss.

"I love you Ashley, and I always will." I finished

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me, and softly spoke.

"I love you too Johnny, take care of Lexie, tell her I love her."

"I will baby"

"Can I have one more kiss Johnny?"

I leaned over and granted her wish with one last kiss. When we pulled apart she just looked at me.

"Goodbye Johnny"

"Goodbye Ashley" I said, trying to choke back the tears that had been threatening to fall yet again.

As soon as I said it, her head fell to the side and her hand went limp. She was gone.

_I can hear her say I love you like it was yesterday_

_And I can see it written on her face_

_That she had never felt this way_

_One day I thought I'd see her with her daddy by her side_

_And violins would play here comes the bride_

***1 week later***

Well here we are. At Ashley's funeral. All of our friends and family are here.

It's strange. In my mind I can hear her saying "I love you", and it feels like it was just yesterday. And I can see it written all over her face. She's never felt that way about anyone. And I loved her more than anything. She was my entire world. And when she told me she was pregnant, it only made me love her more. I'd been planning to propose to her. I thought that one day I'd see her with her dad by her side, with violins playing here comes the bride.

I've already called Vince and told him what happened and that I wouldn't be returning for a while.

_Here comes goodbye_

_Here comes the last time_

_Here comes the start of every sleepless night_

_The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

_Here comes the pain_

_Here comes me wishing things would never change_

_And she was right here in my arms tonight_

_But here comes goodbye_

"You gonna be ok man?" asked Randy, my best friend since I'd started in the WWE.

"I don't know, but can you watch Lexie for a minute? I wanna say goodbye one last time."

"Sure man, no problem" He responded, taking Lexie into his own arms.

I walked over to Lexie's casket and stared down at her beautiful face and spoke the same words I said right before she died.

"Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time. Here comes the start of every sleepless night, and the first of every tear I'm gonna cry. Here comes the pain, here comes me wishing things would never change. And you were right in my arms tonight. Here comes goodbye."

_Why does it have to go from to good to gone?_

_Before the lights turn on, yeah and you're left alone_

_Ooooh all alone_

_But here comes goodbye_

_Oooooh_

I laid in bed that night just thinking. And wondering why. Why did it have to go from good to gone? Before the lights even turn on, and now I'm left alone. This is really goodbye.

I heard a soft cry coming from the crib. When I went to check on Lexie, I noticed how much she looked like Ashley. From her eyes, her hair, and her smile that could brighten up even the darkest of rooms. I picked her up and rocked her back to sleep.

"It's ok baby girl, everything's gonna be ok. We'll be ok. I promise." I whispered to her as I laid he back down in her crib.

_Here comes goodbye_

_Here comes the last time_

_Here comes the start of every sleepless night_

_The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

_Here comes the pain_

_Here comes me wishing things would never change_

_And she was right here in my arms tonight_

_But here comes goodbye_

I didn't know what to do or to do it, so I did the only thing I could do. I got down on my knees and I prayed.

"Dear God, here comes goodbye, here comes the last time. Here comes the start of every sleepless night, the first of every tear I'm gonna cry. Here comes the pain, here comes me wishing things would never change. And she was right here in my arms tonight. But here comes goodbye."


End file.
